


the drum beat goes faintly on

by caesarjoestar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: She may not like it but the Doctor's plan for redeeming her is working and Missy remembers someone she hurt a long time ago.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	the drum beat goes faintly on

The Vault is quiet apart from the sounds of the movie playing from the portable DVD player the Doctor had brought down there that he had picked up in the early 2000's. It was strange really to be using technology that was just ahead of where they were, only three decades behind but it still felt wrong to a Time Lord.

Usually Missy would have been making jokes and snide remarks about the silly, little, humans mistakes but she had been quiet that night. She watched the movie with dull eyes as she pushed her food around her plate.

“Lucy was born today,” She spoke suddenly. It took the Doctor a moment to remember who Lucy Saxon was (to his shame as he had spent an entire year with her.)

“Was she, now?” The Doctor turned to look at her but Missy still had her eyes glued to screen.

“A little over an hour ago,” She still refused to look at him, “Ten minutes past eight on the seventh of January 1978.”

There were many things the Doctor could say, could feel his mouth sounding them out but his throat constricting around the words.  _ I wasn’t aware you care about her, I didn’t think you’d even remember your ex-wife, she could have had a normal life if it wasn’t for you, _ but he didn’t say anything at all.

“I ruined her life,” There was a sadness to Missy’s voice that the Doctor didn’t hear often, a genuine sorrow to her and it felt strange to say but it made the Doctor hopeful.

He didn’t answer her for a moment before saying, “Yes you did, you turned her into a killer.”

Missy gave a very slight and almost unnoticeable nod of her head, at that moment she turned to look at the Doctor. There was something unreadable in her eyes and for a moment the Doctor thought that maybe she had been tricking him into him thinking that she felt sorry for what she had done to Lucy. That it had been just another one of her cruel jokes.

“She would have had a dreadfully boring life without me,” There was no callousness to her voice, nothing to suggest that she did not regret giving Lucy Saxon an incredibly interesting life, “ _ ‘May you live in interesting times’ _ , as the saying goes.”

“Well, Feng Menlong was certainly right about it being a curse.”

“Perhaps that’s why we’ve never got it right,” The corners of her lips twist up into a kind smile.

“I think you’re right about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched series 3 recently and lucy was on my mind this time so uh yeah here we are
> 
> also lucys birthday in this is just alexandra moen's (the actress who played her) real birthday


End file.
